Stepping out of the photo
by o0wallpaper0o
Summary: Quigley SS, sees the Baudelaires for the first time, after gazing at them on a black and white photo for months. ONE SHOT! Pleas review!


**Disclaimer: I do not, did, or will own the Quagmires, the Baudelaires or anything else for that matter. Except perhaps this trusty computer! Friendly smack Oh great… screens crackles and dies **

**A/N: Ok! So I posted something pretty much like this about ****Duncan**** in the Ersatz Elavator, but I liked this and wanted to post it too. I hope you enjoy it, again I was up WAY too late writing. Hehe.**

**=======================================================================**

**For A, who has inspired me with her confidence-boosting reviews, and of course for being forever at my side in the way of fanfics and books : )**

As soon as they stepped in I knew it was them. My stomach tightened and my hand instinctively moved towards the photo in my sweater pocket.

How I had studied that photo. Every lonely moment I would take it out and gaze over those children, wishing I could meet them, be with them. The girl, Violet, pretty but deep in thought. Klaus, clever, but confused. And Sunny, barely old enough to walk, and yet appearing sad and hopeless.

I didn't really need the photo anymore, the image was imprinted in my brain, and still I would longingly view it.

The strangers in the doorway were hidden, but I knew it had to be. I wanted to run, to hug them, but they didn't even know I existed.

Anyway, the Baudelaires had every right to hide, if they were being framed for murder.

"Come in travellers!" I gestured Carmelita away.

To my amazement, they chose seats next to me. I couldn't believe the people I had dreamed of for so long had come to life. I wanted to reach out and touch time, just to make sure.

"Now let's all recite the Snow Scout pledge!" Bruce said.

The noise ran round the cave, unreal. It came out of my mouth automatically as I watched the two. Two. Their sister, Sunny, was missing? I needed to talk to them. They knew some of V.F.D, I was convinced.

So far they had beaten my expectations. They were well-read, definitely. They had commented on the obvious mistakes in Bruce's group, and agreed with some things I had said. I had to show them. I had to see it myself.

"Volunteer Feline Detectives" I said.

They looked shocked, almost scared as I said it. I didn't blame them. Not after what had happened to them.

Once I had confirmed they knew what I was hinting, I said nothing else to them. I didn't want to draw too much attention.

Isadora and Duncan would have loved the Baudelaires. If they had been there. The strong wave of sadness swept over me once more. I missed them. A lot. It felt like I was missing huge chunks of me.

I looked at Klaus. Maybe one day he would help me find my brother and sister? One day… for now I had to find V.F.D, although it was not a matter of finding. The headquarters were directly above me.  Everything was so close, all the answers, and yet I couldn't get them.

The evening with the Snow Scouts was the longest yet. The others hadn't been so painful.  But then again I hadn't believed, then, that the Baudelaires and I would _ever _meet.

_"What are you looking at Cake Sniffer?" Carmetlita had said one evening as I stared at the photo. "Who's that? It's a photo! Show me or I'll tell Uncle Bruce!"_

_"No!" I said._

_"Uncle Bruce, that boy has a photo, and he won't show me! The most prettiest, most darling girl in the world!"_

_"It's his photo Carmelita, although it would be accommodating of you to share it!" Bruce said._

_"That's not what accomadating means!" I had argued._

_"Alright, if that's how you feel!__ Carmelita, why don't you sing us a song?"_

The meomries faded. Everybody began to get into their blankets. I definatley couldn't risk speaking to them until everybody was asleep, so I waited once again.

Maybe now the Baudelaires had appeared everything would be ok? We could find out about V.F.D, find their sister and my siblings? Everything could be fixed, except maybe my dead parents. And theirs…

I watched people around me, and slowly the whole cave was snoring lightly.

I quietly stood up, and felt my hear beat manically. My stomach dropped. These moments meant everything.

"Come with me Baudelaires" I pulled Violet to her feet.

Both were still masked. How I wished to see their faces for real.

"Who are you?" Violet whispered.

I only silenced her. I couldn't bring self to answer. Not yet.

"I know it's hard to trust me Baudelaires, after all the deceitful things that have happened to you, but you've got to!" I said.

"How do we know we can?" Klaus asked.

His voice showed he desperately wanted to. It was only the evil following him that stopped him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MY DESPERATE PLEA BEGS YOU TO CLICK THAT GREY BUTTON! PLEAAAASE!**


End file.
